In Darkness
by Moon Star Goddess
Summary: ~*~UPDATED~*~ 9th chapter out. ahh the confusion, is the secret really out? E+T S+S R
1. EVil Teddy Bears

Another story to make you laugh.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frappuchino, it's form Starbucks. Aww I don't wanna say this, please don't make me say this, Damn I gotta say it, Um I don't own Card Captor Sakura, but I own Kero.what? ::listening to some FBI peeps:: um unfortunately I don't own Kero. It seems that CCS and Kero belong to CLAMP. Good Clamp, CLAMP that really would one day make Kero mine. ::FBI shows up::: Um ok I guess they won't.  
  
Which by the way, if anyone knows me, a good Kero Plushie makes a great X- mas present, God luck finding it.! =)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While I drank hot cocoa and some SUGAR cookies, I got an idea. It derived from my quote: "Your friend has a plan for world domination with teddy bears." This I told my friend. And now I've come back from sleeping in my warm toasty bed to a cold, DAMP, FREEZING my butt off kind of room where unfortunately the computer is. And I talked with another friend who agreed about teddy bears ruling the world. SO here is the story that is full of funniness (if u agree), cuteness (kawaii), and evilness (think of Eriol Hiiragashiwa, sp?) all for your entertainment.  
  
Notice, I've been trying to act serious in that paragraph but it's not working! The dangers of eating too much sugar. That should be another story..::thinking:.  
  
Oh the names are different too, I didn't feel like asking my friends permission to use their names * - *;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Just in case, Rae is the girl who HATES Kero.  
  
And I am the one who LOVES Kero. U gotta check out that fanfic if u haven't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I was talking to my friend Aly and I told her that this morning I scared my friend Rae on the school bus. I told her that her friend has a plan for world domination with Teddy Bears. And Rae stated "oh goodness"  
  
::evil smile:: yes no one knows how I will rule the world with teddy bears, but trust me it will happen. Along my side will be Aly, Eriol, Suppi, Yue(he looks good)and Ruby Moon. With our evilness we will succeed.  
  
And next thing you know you'll see a teddy bear on your doorstep with a name tag { To: whatever ur name is, I don't even know you. From: the girl who's with eriol in world domination. Merry Christmas unless it's now Merry Teddy Bear Holiday} Mwahahaha (ahh sugar giving me headache)  
  
Mwahahaha.  
  
Yes what CAN happen when Eriol and Suppi and Ruby moon are by my side? Not even Sakura and Syaoran can stop me. And Tomoyo will love my new fashion and great looks that she will start to tape me in her movies instead of Sakura. Syaoran might even be mine. Mwahahaha. Lol I think I made S+S fans unhappy. But we know S+S will always stay together. I'm their fan too.  
  
Anyway a box full of Keros shall go to Rae's house, just in time for the holidays. Thanks to Eriol he used his magic to make kero clones and thanks to my magic I shipped them to her house in an instance.  
  
Haha the look on her face when she sees the box, "awww how sweet of Christine, (doh, I used my name) To send me a box of umm whatever the hell it is. I got to open this."  
  
Then she goes into her house and commences to unwrap the gift. Lol ::evil smile:: (Eriol lets me watch her and the gift in a big mirror where I can watch whatever or whoever I want, can anyone say Syaoran, thought so.)  
  
Anyway she's unwrapping the gift and the opens the box and..  
  
..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yes a cliffhanger.  
  
Chapter 2 will come out in an hour or less. Just keep watch.  
  
Review please, I need reviews. 


	2. When Keros Attack

She opened the box..  
  
..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
And A bunch of Keros jump out, about one hundred or so. They fly over to Rae and start to hug her.  
  
::Eriol's evil smile and my evil smile gets eviler::  
  
Each Kero starts to hug Rae covering her body, every single inch until see can't see what's happening. All Of them giving her a huge bear hug. She can't breathe. Now she learns that she shall love Kero. It is a written rule that anyone that HATES Kero, I mean Totally HATES Kero should suffer the consequence.  
  
Yes my people, my plan for world domination. And other teddy bears will arrive at your doorstep. And you will open the box and the bear will hug you, but not like Rae's kero hug. It will be nicer and gentler. And you will love that teddy bear, but pretty soon will control you.  
  
And Ruby moon and Yue will see to it that S+S don't get in the way for world domination. Eriol will cast a grant spell on the teddy bears to enchant you. And I will sit there in my fire red and Ice blue dress, cross legged, with a finger to my lips in a pondering form, with a crown on my head and teddy bears around me, while I hold a wand that resembles the star wand, and that dress that Tomoyo will just have to say Kawaii over and over again until, well I'm not sure, she's always saying kawaii. Then I turn from my mirror and still smile when I see the people with teddy bears.  
  
(lol, I'm making myself look good. But who said I wasn't)  
  
Yes and when Rae wakes up from the bear hug she will notice that her room has been vandalized by the Keros who have drawn themselves on the wall stating, "Rae LOVES kero." Over and over again until she has already fallen into the enchanted spell.  
  
Suppi came over to inform me that our plan is done and now we have complete power of you.  
  
And that's when I woke up..  
  
A/N:  
  
Not much of a cliffhanger, but chapter 3 will be up later on. Just keep reading, I mention S+S next chapter but its lightly. Like I say she went out on a date with him, oh crap I ruined it, well who cares. 


	3. On My Way to School that Morning

K, im back,, just r&R that's all I'm asking.  
  
And that's when I woke up on the school bus and notice that I have a frappuchino in my hand. I look to my side and see my friend Rae there. Sitting normally. Then I in my backpack for some candy and in there was ..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
yeah u figured out already.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
a box of candy, lol just kidding  
  
Kero popped out. And I smiled for day one was finished. Now I looked about my bus and the girls on the bus (I go to an all girl school) had a small teddy bear on their backpacks or whatever.  
  
"Kero" I whispered. "What did Eriol say to you before I left?"  
  
"Everything is complete mistress of the teddy bears."  
  
"Did Sakura notice you left the house?"  
  
"No, she was sleeping in today. She had a date with Syaoran last night."  
  
"Ok, well at least she didn't notice anything. She's not like my enemy or anything Kero. She's my friend she just doesn't know that I'm with Eriol on this."  
  
"It's a good thing, Chii, because then she would try to stop you."  
  
"Nah, she loves teddy bears already, but she got stuck with a you, you stuffed animal."  
  
"Who are you calling a Stuffed ani...?" ::vain popping out from head::  
  
::sweatdrop:: "oh stuff it. Anyway I hope Syaoran won't find out, you know he'll be trying to kill Eriol with his sword, one reason for trying to rule the world and two for including me, even if it was my idea."  
  
"No, that gaki will not find out. Besides It's about time, teddy bears should unite."  
  
"Ugh, Kero, I meant it as a way that I will dominate the world USING teddy bears. SO now Eriol, Suppi, Ruby moon, Yue and ALY or helping me in this. Aly is the best, she's the one to support this idea. And she agrees that it will be good against Rae."  
  
Thinking about Rae, I turned to her and noticed she had a kero doll keychain on her backpack. I smiled evilly to myself for phase one was complete.  
  
"Uhh, Chii, do u think this will work, I could ask Sakura and, ugh, the gaki for some help. Because we need to change to world right away and."  
  
"No, I'll face them when it's time, I don't know how to tell them."  
  
"At least something is complete."  
  
"Kero, do me a favor,,once I figure how to open these darn bus windows, I want you to go to Eriol and tell him that I will meet him by the penguin park at 8pm tonight. I need to go over some things in our plan. And I have a fencing match after school soo that's why I won't be there at 5 or 6. And 7 is when I rest. So.."  
  
"Geez woman do u ever stop talking, like I give a crap about your life."  
  
"Stupid Stuffed Animal.."  
  
:::death glare:::  
  
With that Kero flew out the window. And I had school to go to. I closed the darn bus window after getting chills from the cold weather. I sat back and closed my eyes. I smiled, I will change the world somehow, since its soo messed up at the moment.  
  
I began to fall asleep and then jumped back up, eyes full open. I forgot I had a bio test today. So I took out my notebook at turned to the molecules and elements page. Ugh.  
  
"First thing I do while ruling the world is to make the teachers stop giving test on unexpected days or just not give tests at all."  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Ok, well yeah the whole teddy bear thing is getting lame now. I was making this into a short, less than half a page story now look at this.  
  
Ugh, tell me what you think Please. And I need to know if I should start a 4th chapter. If I don't get enough reviews I might stop the story there. But next chapter might have some more things about CCS as well as S+S, E+T, C+A (Chii,(me)and Anthony(the guy I'm supposed to be with, like S+S.) lol Well the sugar is wearing off. Soo I better stop now. Bye everyone. Oo and I have another funny Kero Story. U have to read it. 


	4. A New Member Joins My Evil Plans

Hey minna-san,  
  
I'm back again with some interesting stuff ::coughyeahrightcough::.  
  
Well I have hand written ch. 4 and 5 and it will come out. Like this is ch. 4. Its kinda serious towards the end. Oo and I will have some S+S in ch. 5 it well be soo kawaii.  
  
Anyway please tell me how this is going on. I need to know. But I still will write this story until I get till the end, which I already have an idea of what will happen.  
  
So on with the fic. And please R&R. U know I love to read them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Like I said, once I control the world, teachers will not give tests!"  
  
Ugh. I walk slowly out the door, which looks like subway tunnel. Outside stood Tomoyo and Sakura waiting for me. Tomoyo turned towards me and said,  
  
"Hey Chii, Why do you look so solemn?" I just looked at her with a baffled look on my face.  
  
"Is it me or did we just have a test in Bio?" Sakura looked from Tomoyo to me and sweatdropped,  
  
"Don't remind me. Tomoyo, how you look so calm?"  
  
"I studied."  
  
Sakura and I sweatdropped simultaneously. I perked up, I just thought of something but well now thinking of it, yes of course why not? I looked at Tomoyo. I mean someone who smiles all the time must be evil. And isn't that what I'm all about, evilness. But will she want to join me and eriol and the gang. I have a hunch she might thanks to Eriol. Her major weakness.  
  
I turned to both and asked, "So what do you guys have now?"  
  
Sakura had a shocked face. "I forgot my hw. Oh man and I have Algebra next."  
  
"I have a free!" exclaimed Tomoyo. There she goes again with the smiling.  
  
"oo me too!"  
  
Sakura lifted her backpack, "well bye guys I gotta go to hell right now. See you at lunch."  
  
After she was out of sight I walked with Tomoyo to the library. "Hey Tomoyo, how would you like to participate in some evil plans that Eriol and I are working on?"  
  
"Eriol? Is.. he ..in this?" She stammered a bit and blushed.  
  
"Well yeah, he's the right person for an evil plan, isn't he?"  
  
"Uh, yeah He's really uh good at uh being evil." She blushed after talking about him. I was laughing inside, how could I not notice this? She had a crush on him.  
  
"Well the entire plan is."  
  
"That you want to rule the world using teddy bears. So far task 1 is complete and if I say yes to the fact that I would love to join your scheme, task 2 will be done. Now you're thinking of making a few changes though."  
  
Ok this girl was obviously MENTAL. She knew a great deal, too much if you ask me. My eyes were dotted and I fell over anime-style.  
  
"Uh yeah something like that, well what will you say?"  
  
"Sure, as long as Eri... errr I can videotape lots of things, hehe?"  
  
Was she going to say what I thought she was going to say? Newayz my mission wasn't even half-complete yet.  
  
"Tomoyo, I will also need your help. The thing is Sakura and Syaoran have feelings for each other."  
  
" Who can't tell"  
  
"Exactly, except them. Anyway I want you to help me get these two peeps together. I mean they went out but that wasn't a date at all." I laughed.  
  
"Sure, that is one of my specialties." Maybe I could get her to go out with Eriol. Ha I would love to see that. "Well Tomoyo I'll see ya later."  
  
I was sort of thinking that, I want to stick to this scheme to be evil. I mean pure evilness. It's the only way for things to change.  
  
Yet that requires so much magical powers and so far mine hasn't been that great in a long time ever since.. My mind wandered off at the time. Someone was behind me. I felt her presence. But It was someone I knew, I was glad I saw her I wanted to know what was up ever since that other day. But before I turned around I released something was drained out of her not magic, more like a spell.  
  
A/N ok this ain't a cliff hanger but I really need to go to the bathroom, I drank too much ice tea.. (ok way more info than what u guys needed) and then I have to finish some other work. But the 5th chapter is coming out after this.  
  
~ _ ~ K, luv ya. Watashi kawaii-des.  
  
I hope I didn't mess that sentence up, lol. My jap isn't that good since my languages are English, Spanish and some French. SO I tend to make mistakes in grammar everywhere. Lol  
  
See ya. 


	5. Serious Issues I Can't Face Yet

Disclaimer: Do I really need to mention this in every chapter. I think we all know CCS belongs to Clamp and not me. You don't have to rub it in. ; _;  
  
Chapter 5. Serious issues  
  
It gets that way at the end.  
  
So far, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my stories. It means a lot, cuz I love to know what my adoring fans think. ::coughcough:: (u guys have a big sweatdrop at this moment)  
  
Love ya minna-san (everyone)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 I turned around.  
  
" Hey, Chii, what up dawg?" "Hey Rae, so buddy are you gonna buy me a kero plushie for my b-day?"  
  
"WTF, Damn woman you know I hate Kero. I can't believe I felt some sort of liking for that fat-ass baka stuffed animal."  
  
{A/N: WTF, stand for what the f...if you really don't know what it means which I doubt. Yeah I know this is pg-13 but I didn't say that f word exactly I only stated the initial which really isn't much.}  
  
"Kero-biter!!" I reddened but at angry-ness.  
  
"Excuse me? I don't go that way ."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"I don't go that way either." We smiled for it was our inside joke.  
  
" k Rae, I'll see at the bus after school."  
  
"Aiight."  
  
The spell wore off too soon. My magic's not all that powerful yet so what was I going to do. I knew exactly though but there had to be another way. I couldn't possibly do something outrageous even if it was the only way. I had to do the unexplainable. But no I don't want to do it. Yet I have to or else there will be some serious situations. After that I'll torture Rae again. Ha.  
  
Wait what was I doing? I'm laughing, and this is serious. UGH.  
  
It is getting serious now. Not only that, I've been having dreams of another dark force. No not exactly Eriol and I working on our evil plans, but something else I couldn't put my finger on, it was mysterious. This was some black, and evil magic, sort of like.  
  
"Chii! Hey how are you?" I felt another magical aura. I swiftly turned that I got a headrush.  
  
{A/N: Hasn't anyone ever gotten these headrushes or blackouts once they stand up or move real fasts.? Well I have.}  
  
"Hey Lei, what's up? I thought you had gym."  
  
"No our coach was absent so I had a free."  
  
"oh"  
  
I sensed her magic. It wasn't as much as mine but enough to fill up half of my magic meter.  
  
{a/n: pathetic - _ -;;;;; }  
  
No what was I thinking. She's my friend, for god's sake. I couldn't possibly do this. I can't do it I can't.  
  
"Are you ok, Chii?"  
  
"Yeah everything's alright."  
  
"Well I have to go."  
  
"Sure, see ya, wait meet me by the water fountain outside after school."  
  
" Ok."  
  
After she left I walked outside to our school's yard. I took out my cell phone and called Eriol.  
  
"Eriol, there has been some change in plans, meet me at penguin park at 10pm."  
  
"Alright, and I know you plan to take Lei's source of magic. This will make you a bit powerful, and make her weaker or she just might possibly.."  
  
"Die." I finished for him. I hated this. Ahh, what was going on with me. I felt this weird vibe through me, I felt a déjà vu. I sort of remember some dream I had. And this guy whose name was Anthony C. So weird.  
  
"Chii, are you alright."  
  
"I have to do this yet I can't. ugh this is so hard."  
  
"It's risky, you could become powerful like me, like once you were years ago and you can also become addictive."  
  
"I would never."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"I don't want to but I need it."  
  
"See there ya go."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
I hung up and sat on the grass crying. This was such a difficult choice. Not only I needed the magic but I also was needed.  
  
Yeah maybe I should ask Sakura for help. I felt this strange disturbance somewhere.  
  
Could it be new evil? Not yet.  
  
  
  
{A/n: Yes, not exactly your normal cliffhanger. But my next chapter is S+S. yay.} 


	6. A New Sensation of Darkness also (S+S th...

Disclaimer: Blah, CCS belongs to clamp. Blah blah. Not to me. I own Chii which is me and my other friends own themselves Unless. Nah. Oo and that anthony c guy is also mine cuz he's from my dream so nah nah, u can't take him.  
  
Ch. 6- S+S Yay  
  
A/N: Well This is really into the anime cause S+S are mentioned here in the entire chapter. Except the ending, but I talk about them, lol. I think I use the word evil too much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were at Penguin Park. They stood there talking.  
  
"Syaoran, there's this new kind of evil around. I had a weird feeling today."  
  
"Yeah I can sense it as well. Can you say Eriol?"  
  
"No, it couldn't be him."  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
"I know he wouldn't be involved, well actually do something now."  
  
"Look Sakura, I think I would know my own.ancestor, uh reincarnation, uh, um, whatever the sheola he is."  
  
{A/N: Sheola (sche ol ) is an old hebrew word for Hell. Ahh since when have I become soo intellectual. ::coughcough::}  
  
"I don't like the feeling its an evil aura. Very evil."  
  
"Evil, uh let's see, anyone who smiles all the time must be evil therefore that narrows it down to Tomoyo, Chii, and Eriol. And I say it is Eriol."  
  
"Well we know he's evil but this is something else, don't you sense it.?"  
  
Somehow she felt darkness around her. What if it was Eriol, but why would he even do something of the sort.  
  
She looked at Syaoran who was standing so close to her. Now she was arguing with him. She felt weak in his presence. She was still dense, she loved Syaoran but couldn't see it.  
  
"Sakura who else do you think has been doing this?"  
  
She looked up.  
  
"I don't know but I think we could've tell if it was Eriol. I mean he is our friend."  
  
"True but I can never understand my own.um whatever he is. He still frightens me. And whenever he calls me his cute little descendant I get creeped out.  
  
Sakura laughed; her eyes twinkled green.  
  
He noticed she had smiled for the first time since yesterday. He stared into her beauty. He had to tell her, he was going to but this discussion got in the way. Maybe he was too scared to actually tell her.  
  
He should have told her but not now. Now they had more issues to deal with.  
  
"We have to keep our senses up" He spoke up  
  
"Right."  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Syaoran stood there as if he was going to say something of importance (wink:wink) but quickly changed his mind. He just stood there looking at her hoping she felt the same way about him as he did about her.  
  
"Syaoran what's up?"  
  
"um nothing, how bout we go home, we do have school tomorrow and no telling what could happen now."  
  
"My thoughts exactly."  
  
As they walked away, Syaoran got a cold chill down his spine. He stopped and looked around trying to pinpoint the presence of magic. Yet no one was there. "I swore I heard something."  
  
"Maybe we should leave now Syaoran. It's getting dark."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Must've been something else."  
  
He shrugged it off.  
  
Off a short distance was Eriol and I. I was sitting on the tree watching the cute display and Eriol just stood there with his wand.  
  
He turned to me, "We almost got caught."  
  
"All I said was Kawaii and I thought he wasn't going to hear me."  
  
"Anyway, He keeps thinking I'm involved in some sort of evilness."  
  
::dotted eyes:: "Since when aren't you?"  
  
"oh right."  
  
"Just one question, what are these two doing out at 10pm at night?"  
  
"Who knows, I actually wouldn't want to know what those two are doing out so late alone at a park without supervision."  
  
"He hasn't told her yet and she hasn't told him yet so I don't think its that serious yet, you hentai. Get it out of your head and besides we came here to discuss a plan"  
  
{A/N: hentai means pervert, but some of us know that already lol.}  
  
"Yeah what is it?"  
  
"Someone has joined us."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Tomoyo!" I swear I saw Eriol perk up.  
  
"Wait she um is going to be with me uh I MEAN us? You mean at our side? For real?"  
  
Whoa, I have never seen someone blush that much since, well I'm not recalling anything at this moment. But he reddened like a tomato.  
  
"Yes, but she came here to help us and who knows you could go out with her, but don't fool around on our mission."  
  
"What!!!!!!" He blushed even more. I was amused. I was so evil.  
  
"I don't even want to think what would happen if."  
  
"Shut up you evil being." Ha See what I mean, I'm pure evil.  
  
"Anyway back to issues. I had such a weird chain of dreams that is always reflecting on some dark magic. It's powerful, I couldn't stop it in my dream, well I didn't face it yet but still it was evil I mean eviler than you and me put together."  
  
"I know what you mean, all of us have seen it inour dreams. Did ya hear S+S. She saw it in her dreams and of course my cute little descendant must've seen it as well."  
  
"I'm scared now but we still have to carry out our mission."  
  
"Which keeps changing. Now you want to save the world?"  
  
"NO, well yeah, wait no, I mean, I'm not sure. Its that.."  
  
"You want to be the only evil one."  
  
"Exactly! Wait NO shut up that's not what I meant. I meant that I still will have darkness around me and I will change this world, more magical sort of. But now I sense this magic that is going to destroy all of us and that's not what I want."  
  
"Maybe its after the Star cards?"  
  
"You're right Eriol, we have to keep our guard. I guess I'm the best warrior at this moment. I still need to do what I said before, even though all the people with magic in them our my friends."  
  
"I won't stand in your way because I know you will need it."  
  
"We need to beat this. We are the only ones that can do this. You, S+S, kero, yue, ruby, tomoyo, and me. We have to be prepared."  
  
"I already know that."  
  
"And I also sensed a new person with the same magical powers as me. He was in my dream."  
  
"The one you refer to anthony?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Maybe he is on the other side?"  
  
I stared at him. All this time I thought he could've been on our side. What if He really was on the other side. I didn't feel so well. I let the wind breeze around me. I got goosebumps but from the new force. Who is he? What's going to happen?  
  
I don't think I could even do the unexplainable. But where was I going to withdraw magic? I had to kill Lei. Even though she is or was my friend. I had to do it, for everyone's sake.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ugh, I'm getting bad at this. I keep repeating over myself and I'm getting some writer's block. Ahhh. Help me out. Review please and seriously tell me whats up.  
  
I know this is confusing. Well So far I already did the teddy bear thing so that's over.  
  
Now I'm focused on trying to be a powerful sorceress and create my own magic. But I don't mention it, but that's how it really is.  
  
And now an evil presence has come, all of us can tell but we don't know what it is yet. And I need powers so hence the killing, or that why I must kill my friends. It's the only way to save us all. We could die from this darkness coming.  
  
Well that's it for now. Confused? Just state it in the review. And I'll write you back.  
  
Ja ne (bye) 


	7. Magic Within

1 Chapter 7  
  
2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I'm too tired to write this damn disclaimer. Like I said. WE ALL know that CCS belongs to Clamp. Not to me nor Nelvana, those bakas.  
  
3  
  
4 A/N: The ending is a bit angsty. Or just a bit sadder than usual.  
  
5  
  
6 More Magic Within Me  
  
  
  
I sat on the tree watching some stars. I forgot where I was.  
  
"Eriol can we discuss more plans tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah My place."  
  
"You wouldn't mind if I invite Tomoyo right?"  
  
I noticed he turned a bit red.  
  
"Uh, no why not she should uh, come over anytime, I mean anyone could invite her over, its not like I wwwouldn't invite her. I like her, no I meant that in a friendly way. Me? No way I wouldn't have a crush on her."  
  
He turned such a red, I thought he could've spontaneously combust?? Or explode.  
  
This amused me, it was such a funny display. Here we had the most powerful sorcerer who was blushing mad crazy.  
  
"Uh ok you don't have to say all of that, I just meant that she should come over to hear out our plans. Well actually about the new evil. We're in darkness. That's what I feel."  
  
"Yeah and talking about darkness its getting way late, didn't you start on your homework yet?"  
  
"Oh that. NO problem." I put my finger in the air and then snapped my fingers.  
  
"There it's done."  
  
I had trouble finding my house keys. And I lived by myself so no one was going to open my doors if I rang the bell.  
  
As soon as I found the wretched keys, I opened the door and nearly tripped while going upstairs to my room. At least tomorrow was Friday, but still i was to do the unexpected to my friend. Yet I still needed that magic. I lay on my bed and fell asleep.  
  
``````  
  
````` (the dream)  
  
````  
  
``What the...the world was covered in some web of darkness. `There was S+S and I fighting some sort of being. Then I looked ``around me and saw a dreadful sight.  
  
```There laid Lei, TC, and Shabadoo on the ground. Dead. W/out ````any magic in them.  
  
`````That was me, I took away their powers. Ahh. I turned and saw ``````Sakura getting hurt  
  
```````by the thing, luckily Syaoran went to help her. Eriol stood ``````there looking weak?  
  
`````Impossible. And I looked as in deep pain.  
  
````And there was Anthony. That guy. Standing there not doing ```anything but he was  
  
``near me. I wasn't sure what he was doing, either he was on the `dark evil side or my side. I stared at the "Evil" thing and its face ```was starting to get into a better view. I then was so close to ````actually see its face. I got a queasy feeling. There I was almost  
  
````` in a clear vision and omg it was......  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~ Ring  
  
~*~*~Ring  
  
~*~  
  
"Ahhh, baka alarm clock." I can believe it. That dream again. That means Sakura or Syaoran or even Eriol must've seen it in their dreams. I have to talk about it.  
  
And I was so close seeing the face. Who was it. It looked familiar.  
  
I went outside, thinking about the dream. What if it is all true. I mean Lei lay dead. And guess who was going to drain her power today? I have to get it over with.  
  
I ate lunch with Sakura, Tomoyo, Shabadoo, Cosette, Lei, TC and Rae. Rae kept looking oddly at me as if she could sense my idea. But nah she couldn't she was a simple being. But she knew about kero. Unfortunately "someone" spilled the beans about Kero. But that wasn't me. It seems that "someone" was actually Sakura. Once She said the magic word "pudding"  
  
  
  
The small thing flew out of her backpack while I was on the bus with her and Rae. And Rae was sitting next to her and I. Oy vey. The mess that happened.  
  
~*~  
  
I ran to Algebra before I would get another detention.  
  
I remembered Lei was in that class with me. And she was late just as I.  
  
"Hey Lei, I really talk to you after school. Sorry about yesterday. I uh forgot that I had to take the bus."  
  
"Sure"  
  
I took some boring notes on how to get the differences of squares and trying to factor trinomials. But I was interested in trying to find some split ends in my hair. Haha, luckily I hadn't any. Go me. Ok back to this.  
  
I dreaded what was going to happen. And what will happen to her after her powers go away. She could possibly die; where will her dead body go? Ugh I couldn't think now.  
  
And Oh shit there was the bell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lei. You know we're good friends right?" There we were behind the school. No one was watching us or me.  
  
"Yeah you've never done anything to hurt me before so I know we're the best of friends." She stated  
  
Oh boy this was getting tough.  
  
"Lei, if I did anything to hurt you would you ever forgive me in a way.?"  
  
" Well Chii, of course but it depends. If it were something horrible like taking away my boyfriend or even trying to kill me which I know you won't do any of these."  
  
How come things like these always happen? I had to do it now.  
  
"Thanks. Anyway I know we're good friends but I sort of need some of your help. But it is a difficult thing I have to do. I have to take things my way."  
  
I closed my eyes and opened them and walked towards her. She stared at me blankly. I laid my hand on her shoulder. I stared at her with a deadly cold glare. And I only said one thing.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."  
  
I hugged her and felt her magic going into me. The magic transfer was complete. I caught her before she fell to the ground. Then her body vanished. I don't know where but her body just disappeared.  
  
I wiped off some tears. My eyes were getting red and teary. I left crying. I ran inside into the Girls bathroom.  
  
"Oh Chii, why are you crying?"  
  
There was TC. She looked at me with such a sad face.  
  
And I received her aura. It felt like enough magic to me.  
  
Oh no what was I thinking. Eriol was right. I was getting addictive.  
  
"Chii, Tell me what's wrong."  
  
I stood up. I was tempted.  
  
"I'm going to tell you what I told Lei before. I don't want to do what I have to do. We're the best of friends. I will be soo guilty."  
  
"Of what? Are you ok? I should take you to the nurse."  
  
"It's ok, I'm just recovering from something that entered my spirit or soul."  
  
She stared at me. OF course anyone would once I said something weird. She wasn't getting me, at all. She was like Lei. Dense, not knowing about her magical soul. Which was now mine. And hers going to be mine.  
  
"TC forgive me please. But you'll be helping a lot."  
  
I hugged her and that's how her magic went through me. I was getting powerful by the minute. And she was getting weaker.  
  
I didn't let her fall. She just vanished like Lei. I'm not sure where. But she was gone. I was by myself. This was terrible. I drained their magical souls away from them. They weren't here anymore. I wasn't a true friend anymore. What if I got out of hand and would start to kill my very powerful friends. Sakura and Tomoyo. Of course Sakura was the most powerful and maybe Tomoyo because she did have a spirit with magic. Ugh how evil was I getting. This was pure pure evil, it was extremely darkness. I wasn't this dangerous.  
  
Who's going to be next? I thought. I missed the bus but hey I had more magic than before so I transported myself back home. ON my bed, there I laid. Crying until I went to sleep. And back to those dreams. Where was I heading. Could I be the evil being. NO impossible, I was fighting it. Who knows?  
  
  
  
{A/N: Aww I can't believe I wrote that sad end. I hope I'll make this happier. Bye everyone the next chapter might be up this weekend. Don't worry one more person will die but not now. Maybe ch. 10 and soon well some other day I'll get to the evil.} 


	8. Chained to You

IN DARKNESS

Ch. 8

AN: sorry I haven't written for so long. I had projects to do and HW to finish. Well this chapter is all about S+S. Syaoran decides to say something. But how will Sakura react. I decided to make this seem like the episode sort of, but they aren't fighting any evil.

Next chapter is E+T but I don't know when it'll come out.

DisClaimer: Somehow I don't own CCS. If I did there would've been Yue and Ruby moon and ERIOL and TOMOYO. Lots of S+S and E+T. I'm just pouring the sugar into it. 

Oo and I hope I don't have to write the disclaimer in all of my fics. I mean, if I say it once shouldn't it mean that I don't have to mention it in all the chapters?

Anyway yay ::emotionless:: 

Now for all you S+S fans here is the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun arose and my face felt stiff from crying all night. I had the worst migraine. To make it worse the phone started to ring.

"Moshi Moshi" I said

"Chii, wake up, we have to workout our plan."

"What? Who is this?" I could hardly get that out.

"It's Tomoyo, silly, we have to work on that plan remember?" 

I was still dumbfounded one was because I just woke up and its early and two because this was Tomoyo on the other line.

"uh plan?" I said

"Our S+S plan, they went out to study that day, that isn't a date. We need to get them together."

" Oh yeah," I really liked the idea but I was tired.

"Chii, are you ok, you sound dead, or different than usual." 

"No I just slept late."

"And late for you would be….?"

"Uh 6am. I was up watching movies. Hehe" I knew that was a lie, but I couldn't tell her the truth.

"Ok well this is the plan, you call Syaoran and I'll call Sakura. Tell him that she wants to meet him at the park for a date."

"Oo let's see what his reaction will be."

"That's why I have my camera ready."

::sweatdrop::

"Um yeah Tomoyo you go and do that but won't you be missing our meeting with Eriol?" I said slyly.

There was a long pause. 

"Uh maybe I can stay for a minute or so."

I guess she was blushing on the other line. Ahh I wish I had that camera.

"Gotta go Tomoyo, I need to call Syaoran, Ja Ne. Hehe"

I hung up and walked around my room thinking of what to say to him.

I called him up in a matter of minutes.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line sounded like a male and lets be glad it was. (Actually that's how his dubbed voice sounds like at the end of the season for CC, kinda like a girls' voice.) 

"Uh Syaoran, it's Chii, Sakura called me up last night and.." 

"Is she ok?" He interrupted me very quickly.

"uh yeah, she was just nervous and scared to call you, so she turned to me. She wanted to ask you on a date. If you do meet her at the park at 8pm" I know he was blushing on the other line. If he wasn't that would be the end of the world.

"Ok tell her I'll meet her." Then he hung up the phone, I bet he was jumping all over the bed.

~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran sat the bench and repeatedly looked at his watch. This time he was hoping that she would be late than not be there at all. He looked at the Cherry Blossom tree and thought of her. 'Maybe tonight I'll tell her. But what if she rejects me or just doesn't respond back. I should run away if there is a 1 second pause.'

He felt sweat run down his face from his nervousness. 

"Syaoran!! I'm sorry I'm late." Sakura was running towards Syaoran. He stood up and started to walk up to her. As she was running she stumbled and fell. She found her landing to be soft. She looked up to see that Syaoran had caught her and their faces were close. They both retreated and turned around not facing each other and were blushing a lot. 

"So Sakura do you want to walk around the pond?" 

He mentally kicked himself for sounding stupid.

"Sure" She walked besides him and noticed their hands were brushing up against each other.

She pulled her hand back and pretended she was fixing her hair.

Syaoran was taking occasional glances at her. As they walked near the pond, Sakura had slipped on the slippery mud and fell on her rear or in my terms butt. She looked up with a sweatdrop and chuckled a bit. Syaoran found himself giggling a bit and he smiled at her. 

He removed his jacket and wrapped it around her waist so that way no one noticed. 

Not that anyone was there. They were practically alone except for some other young people in love.

Then a thought rushed through his head. He thought it was funny and he was deciding whether he should do it or not. And it wasn't the type of thing he would do.

Sakura would be mad at him, or maybe she'd go along with it. But if he acted flirty maybe she would like him better than before and that would make it easier for him to express his feelings.

"Hey Sakura, look behind you." Once she did, he ran away and looked back to see if she realized.

"Syaoran I don't see any…" She saw him running another direction.

"ahh you baka I'm going to get you." 

He saw her running towards him. But his plan sort of back fired when she pulled out her necklace and chanted some words as she called out the LOOP card. 

He then found himself back near her again. 

So he took out his sword (it magically appeared somehow)

And took out the little slips and called out thunder. 

The Loop card returned and he ran a bit more and she tried to catch up to him. Everything was fine so far, he was outrunning her then he turned back to see her and she was still there.

Syaoran slipped on something fell into the pond.

He looked up and past a hand over his wet hair.

Sakura was standing there laughing. A smirk formed on his face as he held out a hand towards her so she can help him up.

She reached out to him and helped him to get up but then noticed she had been tricked. He instantly pulled her in and she fell into the waters. 

She didn't notice that she had fallen right on top of Syaoran. 

They were laughing and then she saw that her face and his face were inches close.

There was a long pause and both were staring at each other. 

Something was controlling her, because she has this weird feeling inside of her and if she wanted to lean in.

Syaoran had this same feeling as well. Sakura felt herself inch closer.

They both stared and then they drew in closer, and then Sakura felt warmth on her lips. She blushed slightly but was quite enjoying this.

Syaoran was blushing (lots of blushing in this story.) He couldn't take in what was happening. It felt different he was excited and glad that she probably felt the same way. He replayed the scene in his mind over and over again.

~*~ (Song begins here) 

We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me  
Acting like a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me  
And I think about it all the time  
Sweet temptation rush all over me  
And I think about it all the time  
Passion desire so intense I can't take anymore because  
  
I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
I've got to be chained to you  
~*~

  


Syaoran and Sakura retreated back and looked at each other still blushing. ;-)

They couldn't believe what just happened. Sakura was shocked. She thought that Syaoran didn't like her that way and thought that he only asked her out but not on a date. Tomoyo said it was a date maybe she wasn't lying for once.

Syaoran looked into her emerald eyes. 'I'm probably imagining things. Maybe its all fake, she doesn't like, maybe she didn't ask me out and she didn't just kiss me.' He kept staring into her eyes, looking for his answer and probably to stay in that position. 'But Chii did call him and she was best friends with Sakura and Tomoyo. And did say that Sakura wanted to go out on a date.' He still looked on and noticed Sakura did the same.

~*~ And when you looked into my eyes felt a sudden sense of urgency  
Fascination casts a spell and you became more than just a mystery  
And I think about you all the time  
Is this fate is it my destiny  
That I think about you all the time  
I no longer pretend to have my hand on the wheel because  
  
I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
I've got to be chained to you  
I feel the magic building around you  
~*~  


They both got up from the water, and tried to wring out the water from their clothes. Sakura kept looking at her reflection. ' Should I tell him now? Or will he just change the subject and then not talk to me for the rest of my life?' 'I don't know what to do.'

~*~

I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
I've got to be chained to you  
  
And I think about it all the time  
And I think about it all the time  
Tell me it's madness I barely know you  
We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me  
Ten steps back you're still a mystery  
Acting live a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me  
I can't take anymore because  
  
I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
I've got to be chained to you  
  
I feel the magic building around you  
I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
I've got to be chained to you  
  


~*~ End of Song (Savage Garden- Chained to you)  
  


Sakura looked up and saw him fidgeting with his shirt trying to wring out the excess water. He had such a perplexed look on his face, and he wasn't like that. She noticed how a strand of his wet hair hung over his eyes. She giggled and somehow found her hand pushing back that piece of hair. She blushed and quickly retreated her hand and got out of the water. She kept of thinking, 'what if I never tell him?' ' What if he leaves forever?' 'What if he gets frightened by her confessing her true feelings?' 'What if I never stop saying what if?' ( AN: You all know What might happen in this chapter ^ - ^) 

Sakura looked at Syaoran and finally was able to speak. 

"Syaoran I gotta talk to you."

"Sure what do you want."

"I don't know how to say it exactly but.."

::ring::

She stopped midway and walked over to her small purse on the bench.

"Hello" She picked up the cell phone and twirled her hair with the other.

Then After hearing the voice on the other line she eeked a little.

"Touya, hi,, um where am I?"

She turned towards Syaoran and he looked like he was going to die.

"Um, Touya, I'm just somewhere."

"Achoo" Syaoran sneezed and tried to cover it up but it was too late.

"Aha, Sakura you're somewhere with someone. Probably that gaki." 

"No I'm not with him I'm with uh, Tomoyo."

"Sure you are, If I find out you're with that gaki I'm going to run him over with my car!"

Sakura had to pull the phone away form her ear and Syaoran looked paler than Eriol. The Harry Potter wannabe. 

"Touya, I have to go now bye." She quickly hung up and felt relieved.

"Syaoran, I have a feeling he knows where I am."

"Then why don't we run, run far away where Touya wouldn't ever find us."

"Exactly let's go over to Tomoyo's Mansion."

"Nah, can't, she's going to be filming us and making me say stuff." 

"Like what?"

"Um" He reddened at the thought and quickly turned around.

"Sakura let's just go somewhere where your brother wouldn't think of going into. Like a Straight Club"

Sakura poked her elbow on Syaoran's stomach. "Syaoran…"

"So what time is it" 

"About 6pm" Sakura turned her head from the watch to the sun.

" Its near sunset time." After walking towards a bench, a small red light was following them from behind the bushes. (AN: We all know _who_ it is ^ - ^)

The sounds of leaves rustled as the shadow lurked around until, "OW" Until the shadow had hit her head on a lamppost. She lay on the ground with swirly eyes for a while but then got up to film the two lovebirds. (AN: K you guys gotta know who I mean by that remark.)

Syaoran had a good sense and turned around looking. Sakura watched him and did the same. "What did ya hear?"

"Felt like someone was watching us."

"I don't think that would be possible, besides Tomoyo is preoccupied at Eriol's house."

"Preoccupied eh?" Syaoran smirked slyly.

"NO, you hentai, besides they don't know each others feelings yet."

"Then that's what we should do." 

" Right, maybe after the sunset you can walk me back to my house."

"Ok I will, but I'm not, absolutely not going to go at least 5 feet from the door. And if I see your brother before we turn the corner, I'm just going to say goodbye from there. 

Then you can go ahead and make up your own story about where you've been

and remember I am nowhere in the story, because if I am, your brother will be chasing me down with an ax, that -------." 

Syaoran muttered the last words under his breath so that Sakura didn't hear. 

::dotted eyes::

" Um ok or what if you just walk me up to the door since my brother is always over Yukito's house after 6pm."

"That'll work and what is he doing that late over someone's house?"

Sakura chose to ignore that question and carried on.

"Alright well don't forget the plan tomorrow. Those two must know." 

Of course the "shadow" behind the bushes wasn't near hearing distance. So she didn't quite get a few words and jumbled them up in her brain for example, she heard something about 'knowing each other's feelings' or about an angry brother chasing Syaoran down the street'.

AN: lol sorry it wasn't romantic enough, maybe in some other fic. I'm better at dying love scenes than just "date" scenes.

I'm still thinking of a good Chapter 9. But maybe it won't work out, who knows?

I hope you guys like this. It s a bit of a change because I haven't talked about me the entire time. Maybe next chapter I could be mentioned less. I want to focus on S+S and E+T in these chapters. Because they are my fave couples. 

Haha, this story has changed so much, It was pathetic in the first 3 chapters it was all on teddy bears ugh, but I sort of pushed that out of the way. Now its just our, Eriol and me, plan to be dark and evil, but of course that won't last long. It was just for fun. Maybe I'll make an interesting chapter later on. 

Funny thing is that I already know what will happen in the ending and in the beginning to the first chapter of the sequel. Lol yes there will be a sequel, BUT I want it to be more into the anime. 

My last comment, AHHHHH, I'm so glad I finished this chapter, You know how long I had this chapter waiting to be written or at least finished, about more than a month ago. I started out with a few sentences and then I couldn't complete it because of school and writer's block.

Thanks for the reviews you guys! ^ - ^


	9. Is it for Real? S+S E+T

AN: Hi everyone. I'm back again. I have been waiting to type this chapter up. And so I should be brief and then present the story. Which means after this I will go up against my own dear friend for her magical powers, haha Shaba. And then finally the end. Oo and the ending is truly sad. Anyway this ch. Has E+T and S+S. Well sort of, towards the ending though. And this is done as a play. It does get confusing at one point so let me explain now.  
  
S+S are going over to Eriol's house to try and match up T+E. T+E are already there talking and S+S come in and overhear E+T talking about something that sounded like love. Remember that in my last Chapter Tomoyo was eavesdropping on S+S and thought they had confessed their feelings, but they didn't. So in short S+S think that E+T have confessed their feelings and E+T think that S+S has confessed their feelings. So let me go on and I won't confuse you again. ._. I hope you understood that because clearly, I haven't. -_-;;  
  
  
  
Syaoran and Sakura are walking over to Eriol's house. There they met Tomoyo, Eriol and Chii. Later S+S are excused and they walk into the kitchen to think about what they will do to match E+T up. (Sorry I don't feel like writing their entir3e names but by now you should know what that means. If not, then ask me. )  
  
Chii leaves the living room, leaving E+T alone.  
  
Tomoyo: Guess What?  
  
Eriol: What?  
  
T: They have confessed their feelings.  
  
Eriol: Really? I didn't think Syaoran would have the courage to tell her on his own. I didn't think he would just say I Love You.  
  
T: I know! ^ - ^  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen, Syaoran stepped away from the fridge and whispered to Sakura.  
  
Syaoran: I don't believe it.  
  
Sakura: What happened?  
  
Syaoran: Well I'm not sure but I clearly heard the word 'feelings' and 'I Love You.'  
  
Sakura: Coming from Whom?  
  
Syaoran: Hiiragawa (sp?)  
  
Sakura: Eriol? No he couldn't, really, ahh this is soo great. Ha they didn't need our help after all. I better go in there. Make sure Eriol comes in here.  
  
Sakura walks quickly out of the kitchen and sees Eriol leave and he enters the kitchen. Chii is walking around because she has nothing to do and we know how I love to wander off without knowing where I'm headed. (AN/ I just put Chii as a third person. I don't want to confuse everyone and say I or oh well)  
  
Syaoran and Eriol look at each other wide eyed and a smirk and both said simultaneously: YOU TOLD HER!!!!!!  
  
Chii only heard that and she walked off excitedly into the living room.  
  
Syaoran: I didn't tell her yet. I haven't gotten the chance.  
  
Eriol: What? But… wait I haven't told Tomoyo yet.  
  
Syaoran: Sure you didn't. You're just saying that.  
  
Eriol: NO, I think I would know.  
  
Syaoran: ::rolls eyes:: lets just not say anything, I can't argue with you, its pointless.  
  
Back in the Living room.  
  
Sakura: ::smiles::  
  
Tomoyo: ::smiles::  
  
Sakura: I can't Believe it! (AN she thinks Eriol has confessed his feelings)  
  
Tomoyo: Me too, I was surprised, I didn't think he would have the courage. (She thinks Syaoran told Sakura.)  
  
Sakura: Who knew it was going to happen?…wait, you knew?  
  
Tomoyo: Well yeah, I knew from before but I didn't want to tell you. It would ruin the surprise.  
  
Sakura: ahh but we're best friends. We don't keep secrets.  
  
Tomoyo: Where's the fun in that?  
  
Chii enters the room Smiling.  
  
Chii: ::staring and smiling at both of them:: So he told you.  
  
Sakura looks at Tomoyo, Tomoyo looks at Sakura and Chii looks at both still smiling. (I'm creepy when I smile, hehe) Then Eriol and Syaoran enter the living.  
  
Chii: This is soo great. I can't believe it. So kawaii. I need a camera. I need to say Kawaii again. I need to tape this. I need to stop acting like Tomoyo. ::sweatdrops::  
  
Sakura: Syaoran and I came here to talk to you guys about it but Syaoran overheard and well this is it.  
  
Tomoyo: I was dying to tell you but I had to be patient. I didn't tell because I rather have Syaoran say it than Eriol or me. S+S stare blankly at each other.  
  
Chii: Ahh This is soo great. Syaoran told Sakura that he loved her and Sakura did the same. And Eriol told Tomoyo that he loved her and vice versa. ::smiling so bright::  
  
Everyone is silent now trying to take in what the crazy young woman has just said. Everyone was shocked.  
  
Chii: Or not. Um, maybe I should leave you guys alone. Bye.  
  
Syaoran: Sakura, I need to talk to you. He looks at Eriol.  
  
Eriol: Hey I need to talk here in the living room. Go to the kitchen.  
  
Syaoran: I could but you can still overhear us. And I don't want you to listen to some things.  
  
Eriol: ::smirking:: Then go into one of the bedrooms.  
  
Syaoran: ::glaring:: No thanks, I'll pass. I'm just going to have to go on your balcony.  
  
----Balcony scene--- (hehe sounds like Romeo and Juliet, like my other story.)  
  
Sakura: Syaoran about this.  
  
Syaoran: This wasn't the way I wanted to tell you. Obviously.  
  
Sakura: I thought you only thought of me as your friend. I didn't want to risk another heartbreak again. I didn't want to tell you.  
  
Syaoran: Same here.  
  
Sakura: I thought Eriol confessed and they were talking about their feelings but I guess they were really talking about us.  
  
Syaoran: I know and we were doing the same.  
  
Then silence arose and none of them had anything to say. Sakura broke it by speaking.  
  
Sakura: Look Syaoran, I don't know how you'll react but..  
  
Syaoran: I Love you.  
  
He didn't hear anything yet but he saw her smile widely.  
  
Sakura: Syaoran, I love you too.  
  
She jumped into his arms and hugged him. And they stood there on the balcony hugging each other. Happy that they were now a couple and happy that now they knew how they felt for each other. Plus neither one of them had to go through the heartbreak, they thought was going to happen.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Eriol: Wow so you really felt that way?  
  
Tomoyo: ::nodding:: Yes I loved you. But I didn't know what to do. I thought I wasn't ever going to be in love. Plus, I didn't think you would feel that way because.. um..  
  
Eriol: what because I was older than you. Tomoyo, In my past life I was Clow Reed. In this life I am only Eriol. I am myself. I am your age. I only remember my past life because I have magical powers and was able to see into the past. But that does not matter. For my dear Tomoyo, I love you. Your smile, your beauty, your kindness and gentleness made me fall in love. I'm just a regular, normal guy, only that I have magical powers and that I'm evil.  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol-kun!  
  
She laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
Tomoyo: I love you too.  
  
Chii was in the kitchen watching both scenes.  
  
Chii: Awwww so kawaii. This is the cutest thing I have ever seen. Aww this should have happened since the beginning. How adorable True Love. I should leave now and let them be happy. Besides it is late and tomorrow will be hell for me.  
  
She walks out quietly while catching a glimpse of the cutest couples. Who were now so happy and complete.  
  
  
  
An: awww how was that everyone. Ha I said I could make it up to this chapter. Then All of you will be so glad because this is coming to an end. Maybe on the 14th chapter. Remember there is this evil presence. So I need to work on that. And next chapter I try to take away powers from my friend so I can help out when the battle comes. Crap I know I will get writer's block. Oh well. And uh oh someone dies in the end. But who????  
  
Only that will be answered in the final chapter. SO you just have to wait till um May maybe or June. Or who knows maybe less than that. Ahh thank you everyone. For all of you who reviewed me. Oh and Shaba if you're reading this, You will be my victim next chapter. Aren't I the best? Hey you wanted me to kill you, mwahahahaha.  
  
._. ok bye and minna-san arigatou. (Thank you everyone) 


End file.
